Eksistensi
by Alitheia
Summary: Di dunia tempat Aomine Daiki tidak pernah eksis, Kuroko Tetsuya bertanya-tanya bagaimana rasanya jika Kise Ryouta yang menjadi cahayanya. / oneshot; semi-AR.


**A/N-Warning**: semi-AR (?), OOC, dan no plot, ahaha. /janganketawa /ditendang Saya ga tahan buat ga bikin Kise sama Kuroko karena mereka terlalu imut. :'3 Ini sebenernya mulai ditulis dari jaman liburan semester kemarin tapi ya baru sempet diselesain sekarang. :')

* * *

Ada satu pertanyaan yang bercokol seperti tumor ganas di dalam kepalanya, perlahan-lahan memakan otaknya karena terabaikan dan terkadang terlupakan. Tapi ada saat-saat ketika rasa penasaran itu menyeruak di kesadaran Kuroko Tetsuya, muncul dalam gema yang terus berulang-ulang dalam pikirannya; _bagaimana jika, bagaimana kalau, bagaimana seandainya—_

—dunia tidak pernah mengenal Aomine Daiki?

.

.

.

.

.

_Kuroko no Basuke _

_© Tadatoshi Fujimaki_

_._

**_Eksistensi_**

_© Alitheia_

_Saya tidak mendapat keuntungan materiil apa pun dari menulis fanfiksi ini._

.

.

.

.

.

Tidak pernah ada yang namanya Aomine Daiki, yang Kuroko kenal hanyalah pemuda bernama Kise Ryouta; pirang, tampan, dan tipe cowok populer yang biasa gadis-gadis gandrungi. Mereka pertama kali pertemu di gimnasium _string_ pertama ketika Kuroko ditugaskan untuk menjadi instrukturnya.

Impresi paling awal yang ia dapatkan adalah cahaya yang menyilaukan mata. Kise seperti matahari, bersinar terang dan menawan, dan Kuroko pikir ia langsung jatuh saat itu juga. Si bayangan terkadang mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena begitu lemah dan lengah, membiarkan hatinya dicuri oleh Kise Ryouta dari senyuman yang pertama.

Kuroko tidak tahu bagaimana cara menarik perhatian Kise; bagaimana cara agar mereka dekat dan dirinya mendapatkan tempat spesial di sisinya. Tapi rupanya ia bahkan tak perlu berusaha, karena sejak pertandingan (meski itu cuma latihan) pertama mereka, Kise telah begitu kagum pada kemampuannya dan ia mulai menempelinya ke mana-mana, sampai ke taraf yang bahkan jadi menjengkelkan bagi orang lain yang melihatnya. Tapi Kuroko tidak keberatan, sungguh, karena itu Kise, si personifikasi dari Sang Surya, dan ia telah menetapkan bahwa keberadaan Kise itu esensial untuk kelangsungan hidupnya.

Lalu ia akan mulai mendapati Kise setiap hari dalam hidupnya; di atap saat makan siang, di perpustakaan setelah bel pulang, dan di lapangan saat mereka latihan. Kise menjadi orang pertama yang ingin disapanya di sekolah setiap pagi dan teman terakhir yang ia lihat sebelum tiba di rumah. Mereka mulai pulang bersama dan Kuroko selalu menunggu-nunggu momen itu, berharap bisa berada di sana selamanya; di sebelah Kise Ryouta saat langit dengan perlahan berubah jingga dan rambut pirangnya benar-benar bersinar, secerah senyumannya.

Kuroko juga memikirkan apa yang dikerjakan Kise setelah latihan selesai dan mereka belum benar-benar pulang. Tim inti biasanya tinggal agak lebih lama dari yang lainnya, terutama Midorima yang selalu melatih tembakannya dan Akashi yang entah kenapa hobi mondar-mandir di sekitarnya. Kise pernah mengajak masing-masing dari mereka untuk _one-on-one_; dua-duanya menolak, satu beralasan ia masih melatih tembakan dan satunya berkata sedang sibuk menganalisis untuk memperbaiki menu latihan. Kuroko sebenarnya berkali-kali ingin menawarkan diri—tapi apakah ia pantas? Karena sekeras apa pun usahanya dan seteguh apa pun kemauannya, dalam pertandingan satu lawan satu, Kise pasti dapat mengalahkannya dan ia tahu itu.

Maka Kuroko hanya akan menonton di pinggir lapangan ketika Kise menantang Haizaki untuk _one-on-one_ dan ia akan selalu kalah—pada _awalnya_.

Dalam waktu singkat, Kise akan menjadi lebih dan lebih hebat lagi sehingga Haizaki pun tidak pernah menang lagi. Kise akan semakin bersinar, terang, terang dan semakin menyerupai matahari. Ia akan menjadi tidak terkalahkan dan pemain dari tim lawan akan menyerah bahkan sebelum berusaha untuk menandingi. Dan Kuroko akan berada di sisinya, sebagai bayangan yang selalu setia menemani ke mana pun ia berlari. Lalu Kise mungkin akan mulai bosan bermain basket dan ia akan membolos latihan dengan alasan harus menghadiri pemotretan.

Perubahan pasti terjadi, dan suatu saat Generasi Keajaiban juga akan ikut terpengaruhi.

Kuroko tidak yakin dengan yang lainnya, tapi untuk Kise, ia akan selalu berada di sana untuk memastikan mataharinya tidak melenceng terlalu jauh dari orbitnya. Karena ia adalah bayangan—bulan yang hanya bisa eksis karena cahaya Kise Ryouta—dan tanpanya Kuroko Tetsuya bukanlah siapa-siapa. Tanpa Kise dirinya tidak akan berada di sana; tanpa Kise eksistensinya tidak berarti apa-apa. Maka ia yang akan menjaga Kise, melindungi dan mencintainya, agar pemuda itu tidak habis dimakan kesombongan dan mereka semua akan baik-baik saja.

Kemudian mereka akan semakin dekat dan dekat. Kalau tidak terlalu muluk, mungkin Kise membalas perasaannya. Pernyataan itu meluncur keluar saat mereka sedang berdua saja di perpustakaan dan Kuroko mendapati wajah Kise terlalu dekat dengannya. Ia tidak bisa melepaskan pandangan dari mata keemasan itu saat pemiliknya berkata, "Aku menyukai Kurokocchi," dan Kuroko ingin tertawa dan menangis pada saat yang sama.

Ciuman pertama itu dilakukan dengan agak canggung. Kise tidak menunggu untuk mendengarkan jawabannya karena mungkin baginya semburat merah tipis yang muncul di pipi Kuroko sudah cukup menegaskan maksudnya. Mataharinya itu menunduk, mengapitnya di antara lengan dan rak buku, lalu dengan gugup dan perlahan menghabiskan jarak di antara mereka. Kuroko memejamkan matanya, dan bibir Kise terasa sangat lembut dan manis dan hati-hati saat bersentuhan dengan miliknya sendiri.

Dan ia bahagia, _sangat bahagia_, saat menaikkan sebelah tangannya untuk menyentuh pipi Kise, membuat pemuda itu tersentak sekaligus menciumnya lagi. Lebih lama, lebih dalam. Hingga Kuroko bisa merasakan lututnya melemas dan sesuatu yang lebih fantastis dari kupu-kupu meledak dalam perutnya.

Setelahnya hari-hari mereka akan secerah dongeng yang bahagia. Karena kini Si Bayangan bisa memiliki matahari sepenuhnya hanya untuk dirinya sendiri. Kise juga akan mengajaknya kencan di luar, mungkin menonton sebuah film yang bagus, tapi mereka tidak bisa terlalu fokus karena sibuk memikirkan satu sama lain. Kemudian mereka akan makan di Maji, Kuroko memesan _vanilla shake_ dan mereka akan mengobrol dan tertawa dan ia akan bisa melihat senyum Kise hingga larut malam. Setelahnya mereka melewati lapangan basket yang searah dengan jalan pulang dan Kise menariknya ke sana, menciumnya di balik semak-semak.

Cerita yang baik tidak akan ada habisnya, mereka akan lulus dan pergi ke SMA bersama-sama, atau mungkin sebenarnya SMA yang berbeda, dan Kise akan terus merajuk supaya Kurokocchi pindah ke sekolahnya, tapi ia tidak akan menurutinya, karena tidakkah menyenangkan kalau ia dan tim basketnya bisa menang dari Kise meski hanya sekali-kali saja?

Kehidupan sekolah akan cepat berlalu dan mereka akan kuliah. Mungkin mereka akan masuk ke universitas yang sama. Ia ingin berkuliah di tempat yang jauh dari rumahnya dan rumah Kise sehingga mereka harus menyewa apartemen dan bisa tinggal bersama. Sangat menyenangkan karena Kuroko bisa menikmati kehangatan mataharinya setiap saat, 24 jam dalam sehari, tujuh kali dalam seminggu, sepanjang tahun dan tahun berikutnya lagi. Lalu setelah lulus Kuroko akan bekerja sebagai guru TK dan Kise meneruskan kariernya sebagai model.

Atau mungkin mereka sebenarnya bisa saja tidak kuliah di tempat yang sama, karena Kise dan seluruh kegilaan spontanitasnya memutuskan untuk melakukan sesuatu yang benar-benar di luar perkiraan—misalnya seperti menjadi pilot atau apalah—tapi itu tidak masalah, karena pada akhirnya mereka akan tetap tinggal bersama dan Kuroko akan tetap bisa memilikinya. Hanya masalah waktu saja, dan ia adalah orang yang cukup sabar.

Tapi semua itu masihlah sangat jauh, dan bayangan tentang segalanya membuat Kuroko penasaran sekaligus bersemangat—yang pasti ia akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk hidup di momen-momen yang terjadi sekarang ini, menikmati dan menyimpan segala kenangan tentang Kise di masa mudanya dan senyum hangatnya dan cinta yang meledak-ledak dalam dadanya sendiri. Kuroko akan merekam semuanya, setiap kejadian dan rasa dan emosi dalam memorinya, untuk ia ingat sebagai hal-hal yang terindah bertahun-tahun nanti.

.

.

.

.

.

Sore itu mereka pulang bersama, bahu bersisian dan kaki melangkah pelan. Musim ujian semakin dekat sehingga minggu itu tidak ada latihan, dan entah Kuroko harus menyayangkan—karena ia tidak bisa bermain basket dan juga tidak bisa melihat Kise bermain—atau mensyukurinya—karena itu berarti ia dan Kise bisa pulang bersama setiap hari. (Dan setelah dipikir-pikir, mungkin ia memang lebih suka yang sekarang, karena di saat latihan semua orang akan menatap, tapi tepat di momen ini yang bisa menikmati pemandangan akan Kise Ryouta hanyalah dirinya sendiri.)

Matahari hampir tenggelam ketika mereka sampai di jembatan penyeberangan. Mobil berlalu-lalang di bawah mereka, membawa suara Tokyo di akhir hari yang ramai dan penuh kelelahan. Sekarang, Kuroko memperlambat lajunya sedikit dan ia dua langkah tertinggal dari Kise, meski pemuda pirang itu sudah berusaha menyesuaikan langkahnya karena perbedaan tinggi mereka (dan Kuroko menghargai itu). Tapi toh ia juga suka begini, karena Kise jadi tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas dan ia tidak akan tahu kalau diam-diam Kuroko sedang memandanginya.

Semburat jingga jatuh dengan sempurna ke rambut pirangnya, dari sisi Kuroko, matahari sore membuat Kise terlihat seperti memiliki halo; layaknya seorang malaikat yang menjejak bumi. Diikutinya setiap garis yang membentuk wajah si pemuda, dari matanya yang berkilau keemasan, tulang tegas yang membentuk hidung dan rahangnya, hingga ke lekukan-lekukan yang mengukir bibirnya dengan sempurna. Figur itu membuat Kuroko merasa seperti melayang, mungkin kakinya menapak tapi tubuhnya seringan angin, dengan perasaan yang hangat namun menggelegak.

Kise Ryouta adalah personifikasi matahari, manifestasi dari keindahan sejati. Kalau boleh memilih, ia ingin membekukan momen itu selamanya; tidak ada hari esok, tidak ada kemarin, yang ada hanyalah Kise Ryouta dan Kuroko Tetsuya, berdampingan menapaki sebuah jembatan di suatu sore yang abadi.

Namun ia tahu, kebahagiaan semacam itu hanya ada dalam kenyataan versi Kuroko Tetsuya. Eksistensi dari kebenaran itu hanya hidup dan mengambil tempat dalam kepalanya. Karena tidak mungkin seorang manusia membayangkan dunia kecil yang sesuai dengan segala mimpinya jika memang realita sudahlah sempurna.

Manik biru langitnya memandangi jalan; di hari lain, yang selalu melewati jembatan itu adalah dirinya dan Aomine (tentunya di kenyataan yang menerima eksistensi Aomine Daiki, bukan dalam bayangan Kuroko yang hanya berisikan Kise dan dirinya sendiri), karena Kise harus pergi demi memenuhi pekerjaannya sebagai model atau terlalu sibuk mengurusi hal lain yang entah apa, penggemar-penggemar, barangkali.

Pandangannya kembali terarah pada Kise, yang menatap ke depan dengan serius dan mulut yang terkatup rapat; ada sesuatu yang menganggu dalam pikirannya, Kuroko tahu. Karena normalnya, pemuda itu mirip kotak musik yang selalu bernyanyi. Kuroko tidak banyak bicara dan ia terbiasa mendengarkan Kise bercerita, jadi ketika si aktif mendadak bungkam, ia tidak tahu bagaimana harus memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

Mencapai di sisi lain jalan, mereka melewati blok demi blok hingga tiba akhirnya waktu untuk berpisah. Kuroko harus melanjutkan ke belokan yang mengarah ke kanan dan Kise mengambil arah yang berkebalikan. Saat-saat seperti inilah ia berharap waktu tidak pernah berjalan, atau setidaknya melambat saja seperti yang selalu terjadi pada setiap kuarter terakhir dalam pertandingan. Jika saja mereka bisa memiliki logika waktu yang berbeda, mungkin detik-detik sebelum mereka berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan akan cukup bagi Kuroko untuk menumpahkan segala perasaannya, yang pada normalnya akan butuh bertahun-tahun untuk mengungkap semuanya.

Kalau saja, hidup mereka diatur dalam alur yang lebih lambat dan Kuroko memiliki lebih banyak keberanian.

"Bukankah menyenangkan seperti ini saja, Kise-kun?"

Dalam usahanya yang hampir putus asa untuk membuka percakapan, ia melontarkan seuntai kalimat datar yang sama sekali tidak jelas maksudnya, membuatnya mengutuk diri sendiri dan menyebabkan alis si pirang terangkat dengan manis.

"Eh?" Mungkin terkejut mendapati Kuroko yang selalu diam tiba-tiba lebih dulu mengajaknya bicara.

"Maksudku, jika sedang tidak ada Aomine-kun seperti ini, pulang bersama jadi terasa tenang sekali."

_Bodoh, bodoh kau Tetsuya! _Ia mengumpat dalam hati. Bukan begitu seharusnya kalimat itu keluar, Kise bisa jadi akan salah mengartikan maksudnya dan, _dan—_

"Ah," lawan bicaranya terkekeh pelan, "memang, aku pun merasa begitu."

Lampu lalu lintas di dekat mereka berubah merah untuk pejalan kaki, dan entah mobil lewat mana yang menjatuhnya kenekatan untuk dirinya, sehingga mendadak ia dihinggapi keyakinan untuk meneruskan kata-katanya,

"Katakan padaku, Kise-kun," ujarnya dengan tatapan ke seberang jalan. Kuroko membiarkan kalimat itu menggantung di udara sementara dan Kise menanti dengan sabar. "Kalau seandainya Aomine-kun tidak pernah ada, apa Kise-kun yang akan menjadi cahayaku?"

"Tentu saja," jawabnya yakin tanpa jeda, dan Kuroko begitu bahagia hingga berpikir seandainya saja ia cukup gila untuk berlari kegirangan sekarang dan salah satu dari kendaraan yang melaju itu merenggut nyawanya, ia mungkin tidak akan keberatan, hidupnya di dunia dengan Kise yang _menginginkannya_ sudah cukup memuaskan.

"_Tentu saja_, kalau Aominecchi tidak di sini, akulah yang akan menjadi cahaya Kurokocchi," Kise mengulangi, senyumnya begitu lebar dan tulus hingga matanya menyipit. Ada harapan mekar dalam dada Kuroko yang sangat ingin ditekannya, tapi gagal. "Kita akan menjadi pasangan cahaya dan bayangan paling hebat sepanjang sejarah basket! Dan kita akan mencetak banyak sekali skor dalam satu pertandingan, melewati rekor Aominecchi kalau dia ada atau skor Midorimacchi atau siapa pun."

Kuroko mengangguk, berusaha keras menyembunyikan keceriaan yang ingin tampil di wajahnya. Ia tersenyum tipis. "Tentu saja."

.

.

.

.

.

"Jika Aominecchi tidak pernah ada di sini," suara Kise memelan dan senyumnya berubah samar. "_Tentu saja_."

.

.

.

.

.

Binar yang sempat bercahaya di mata Si Bayangan menggelap.

Ia sudah tahu kalau hari ini, ia akan mati, _lagi_.

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka mengkaku dibungkus waktu yang termangu. Kise menoleh padanya, senyumnya seperti matahari—

"Tapi kurasa," mulainya, "kalau Aominecchi tidak pernah ada, dari awal pun aku tidak akan pernah bermain basket, kan?"

—matahari yang terbenam; indah, pudar, dan melankolis.

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka berpisah dan Kuroko memandangi bayangan Kise yang memanjang di aspal ketika pemiliknya melangkah semakin jauh dan jauh.

Dari awal pun Kuroko tahu, meski baginya pemuda pirang itu sama dengan matahari, Kise sudah memiliki mataharinya sendiri. Matahari yang sedang digelapkan oleh gerhana, mungkin, karena eksistensi matahari bagi Kise adalah seseorang bernama Aomine Daiki. Alasannya bermain basket, alasannya berusaha begitu keras, alasannya selalu mendorong dirinya sendiri saat latihan. Aomine Daiki adalah idolanya; poros dari putaran dunianya.

Aomine adalah orang yang jatuh cinta pada Kuroko—dan Kuroko hanya melihat Kise sementara Kise berpusat pada Aomine. Mereka tidak ke mana-mana, hanya tersendat di sana, membentuk segitiga.

Di lain hari, Kuroko yang akan meladeni Aomine bermain dan pulang bersama, mendengarkan cerita dan masalah-masalahnya, berusaha membantunya dalam pelajaran sekolah meski dirinya sendiri tidak bisa dibilang pelajar yang brilian. Di lain waktu, di lain kesempatan, ia membuat Aomine percaya kalau Kuroko juga memiliki perasan untuknya, mengalihkannya dari Kise yang selalu memandang punggungnya dengan nestapa.

.

.

.

.

.

Aomine Daiki lebih baik tidak pernah eksis, setidaknya tidak di dunia tempat Kise Ryouta berada.

Karena jika Kuroko tidak bisa memiliki Kise sebagai eksistensi matahari untuk dirinya sendiri, maka ia yang akan merebut matahari dari dunia Kise.

_**fin**_

* * *

**A/N**: ... karena kalau Ahomine tidak pernah eksis, dari awal pun Kise tidak akan pernah bermain basket dan ia tidak akan menjadi cahaya, untuk _siapa pun_. :') /NAK Seperti biasa, saya cuma mau bilang kalau rencana awalnya ini ga mau sepanjang dan bertele-tele kayak gini tapi yah saya namanya juga, selalu kelebihan waktu nulis jadi ya segini-segini juga jadinya ahahaha. /oi

Anyway, terima kasih sudah membaca dan biarpun saya tau endingnya fail, masih adakah yang mau meninggalkan jejak berupa review? :'3


End file.
